A resin molded article obtained by molding a polymethyl methacrylate resin, a polymethacrylimide resin, a polycarbonate resin, a polystyrene resin, an acrylonitrile-styrene resin, or the like has not only light weight and excellent impact resistance but also favorable transparency. The resin molded article is used, as a plastic material for an automobile, for various lamp lenses, glazing, device cover, or the like. A head lamp lens, in particular, is mostly made of the resin for the reason of having light weight, diverse designs, or the like of an automobile. However, as the surface of the resin molded article has low abrasion resistance, it is easily damaged by a contact with a hard object, abrasion, scratch, or the like, and the value of the molded article is lowered by those damages. Furthermore, the resin molded article used as a material for an automobile is also required to have weather resistance. In particular, since the polycarbonate resin or the like has low weather resistance, yellowness is caused by ultraviolet ray included in sunlight, or cracks occur on a surface of the resin.
As a method for improving those disadvantages of the resin molded article, a method of forming a cured coating film with excellent abrasion resistance or weather resistance by coating an active energy ray curable resin composition containing a radical polymerizable compound and a photopolymerization initiator (hereinbelow, referred to as a “resin composition”) on a surface of the resin molded article followed by irradiation of active energy ray is known (Patent Literature 1). Furthermore, a resin composition which contains polyfunctional (meth)acrylate, urethane (meth)acrylate, an ultraviolet absorbing agent, a hindered amine compound, and a photopolymerization initiator at specific ratio is known to be able to form a laminate having excellent transparency, mechanical strength, adhesiveness, weather resistance, and flexibility (Patent Literature 2).